<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Literally a List of Characters by MuffinLance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322483">Literally a List of Characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance'>MuffinLance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I get frequent asks for a list of my OCs. So. This is that. Blanket permission for their use is hereby granted, no need to ask first. I do appreciate a quick credit in the author's notes, though. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Literally a List of Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"></span> <em>Listed roughly in order of how much screen time I give them.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Wani Crew (Zuko's Ship, means "alligator", named by Vathara and first used in their fic <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5398503/1/Embers">Embers</a>)</strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Lieutenant Jee</strong> - is canon, yo. I just added the expressive armor creaks and fleshed out his done-with-everything demeanor. Firebender.</li>
<li>
<strong>Crewman Teruko</strong> - name is a tribute to <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5398503/1/Embers">Vathara's Embers</a>, but personality and backstory are different in my fics. Was a sergeant prior to her transfer to the Wani. Is pointedly unranked among Zuko's crew, but has <em>much higher pay</em> than a demoted sergeant should. Her past is a <a href="https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NoodleIncident">Noodle Incident</a> in my fics. Firebender.</li>
<li>
<strong>Helmsman Kyo</strong> - is the kind of incredibly sincere guy who gives off "swindle me" vibes at every port town. Abuses said vibes and effectively weaponizes his friendliness. Unclear if he realizes he's doing so. Is having a slow-motion bisexual awakening thanks to the New Guy. On-again-off-again relationships with Teruko. Non-bender. If in a dragon!AU, he is the FOOFIEST, most FEATHERIEST dragon you ever did see (air nomad blood).</li>
<li>
<strong>New Guy / Pikesman Kazuto</strong> - is just. Confused by the chaos the rest of the crew is entirely used to. Also has some serious PTSD from his last posting: is the only survivor from a Water Tribe attack on his ship, and spent an indeterminate amount of time clinging to flotsam and terrified of which side (if anyone) would find him. Do not wake him up unless you've moved his spear well out of reach. Non-bender.</li>
<li>
<strong>Engineer Hanako</strong> - short. Loud. Keeps this rust bucket running with a quarter of the supplies that engineers in better postings have. Firebender, but more on the "really high-heat welding" end than the "flashy combat" end. Can and will shank a fool with that knife she was hiding... somewhere.</li>
<li>
<strong>Hawker Genji</strong> - baby-talks the khomodo-rhinos. Cheats at anything cheatable, which is everything. Laid back, friendly, confident. Requested posting on the Wani at the same time his husband Dekku did, because word on the street was Prince Zuko didn't care who you are snogging as long as you weren't doing it in the linen closet, no seriously, if you are then you are washing <em>everything in there</em> in boiling water eww why. Non-bender. </li>
<li>
<strong>Assistant Cook Dekku</strong> - is Tall. And good at his job. And at giving advice. Pretty no-nonsense. Married to Genji, requested posting on the Wani at the same time he did. They are not a showy couple, but can be found slow-dancing on music nights. A very weak firebender.</li>
<li>
<strong>Sushi</strong> - ship's cat. Mimic catopus (mimic octopus/cat). Is a Good Girl, don't listen to Sokka's screams. She's actually getting on in years, just picture how fast and squiggly she would have been in her youth...</li>
<li>
<strong>Assistant to the Doctor and Occasional Pikeswoman Satomi</strong> - is a field-trained medic. Who likes sharp things, and can tell you exactly what weapon you have and its general history. Is totally up for punching someone, let's just say <em>Genji,</em> if given half an excuse. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Akhlut Crew (Hakoda's Ship, name is a <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akhlut">wolf-orca</a> from Inuit folklore; suggested by <a href="https://exactlygrandcrown.tumblr.com/">exactlygrandcrown</a> and first used in my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441">Salvage</a>)</strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Chief Hakoda</strong> - canon, yo. I write him as a practical but never-wanted-this leader who often feels in over his head. Lets his moral code guide him, during those times. Is a GREAT artist and an AMAZING dog-namer, no one appreciates the layers of wit he weaves.</li>
<li>
<strong>Bato</strong> - also canon, yo. I write him as a bit of a prankster. Hakoda's second in command. Not afraid of questioning his decisions, though generally does so in private.</li>
<li>
<strong>Tuluk </strong>- Hakoda's third in command. Level-headed, practical, compassionate, bad sense of humor. Did not grow up with Hakoda, and therefore has far too much respect for his tactical genius and does not question his decisions anywhere near as much as Bato. Trusts that his Chief is making the right choice for the right reasons, and doesn't suspect all the mental flailing Hakoda is actually doing.</li>
<li>
<strong>Toklo</strong> - youngest crewman. Ship baby. Protests this status, exactly like a baby would. If you can make infinite hot water he is SOLD. </li>
<li>
<strong>Panuk</strong> - second youngest crewmen. Very good at observing people and applying what he sees. Think Jet, without the murder button. Comes from a semi-nomadic inland tribe that live their lives around the honey-reindeer swarms. Nephew of the chief of his tribe. Backstory <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632206/chapters/72608403">here</a>.</li>
<li>
<strong>Aake</strong> - a practical man with practical solutions. Need a ship destroyed? Blasting jelly. Need a prince to stop escaping? Break a leg or two. Isn't malicious, but isn't sympathetic just because someone happens to be a Literal Child. The Fire Nation doesn't care about that, so he won't either. Now would the Fire Prince please go somewhere <em>private</em> before whispering his fears into the ears of that dog he's hugging--</li>
<li>
<strong>Healer Kustaa</strong> - is NOT UNCLE. Has big you-did-this-to-yourself vibes, without being overly judgey about it. Generally keeps his opinion to himself. Is a bit of a low-key troll, especially when it comes to his Fire Nation Nephew. </li>
<li>
<strong>Ranalok</strong> - friends with Aake and Bato. Is always down for a good joke. Much more sympathetic to certain shouty firebending teenagers than Aake, while also being fully aware that he might have to kill said kid.</li>
<li>
<strong>Scuttles / Sokka / Seal Jerky</strong> - ship pupper. Giant isopod-dog (isopuppy). Has ALL THE LEGS and will HUG YOU with them. Is Good Boi, Best Dog, complete traitor, will go to the person with the warmest bed and the most snacks. Has recently learned that not all fire-smelling humans are bad. Feels very sorry about this misunderstanding, here, let him shower you in Kisses of Repentance-- <span class="u"></span>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Seabreeze, Stormsurge, Snowsquall, etc </strong>- the messenger birbs. Albatross-pigeons. Giant friendly projectiles, impact in three, two... They are all fine ladies, and not at all natural conwomen.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fire Nation</strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Captain Izumi</strong> - started as a low-ranked guard back in Azulon's time and worked her way up to Captain of the Royal Guard by the time he died. Competent. Loyal to the current Fire Lord. Does not generally overthink the ethics of her orders. ...Is starting to think she should. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ba Sing Se - Guards</strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Detective Maijing / Mountain </strong>- is large, and quiet, and more observant than certain Fire Nation refugees should be comfortable with. Used to be in the army, retired to guard work after a bad knee injury and the circumstances surrounding it. Extremely skilled earthbender. Detective for 41st Precinct. Partner: Keishin. </li>
<li>
<strong>Detective Keishin / Knife </strong>- tall and thin. Has one sharply chipped tooth when he smiles. Recently transferred to the 41st after being a little too over-zealous in searching for conspiracies at his last precinct. Partner: Maijing. Non-bender and <em>not at all bitter about how that affects his career prospects okay. </em>
</li>
<li>
<strong>The Captain - </strong>is the kind of guy who starts a Big Brother Little Troublemaker intern program to partner refugees with his officers. May or may not regret this decision. Definitely doesn't like tea anymore, if he ever did.</li>
<li>
<strong>Ryo Cho Jyo - </strong>is a rookie. Is the kind of rookie who gets everyone else's paperwork piled on his desk. Has a copy of the organizational chart and knows how to use it.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ba Sing Se - Feral Children</strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Song</strong> - canon, yo. I write her as having a strong backbone, a competent calmness in emergencies, and zero combat experience but by Oma she is willing to pick up a board with nails and try. Is never going to let Junior live down the ostrich-horse theft. </li>
<li>
<strong>Mei-Lin</strong> - small portable attack child, good for dropping out of windows or tactical strikes against Uncle's tea. Earthbender, very much untrained. </li>
<li>
<strong>Taiji</strong> - Mei-Lin's older brother. Prone to giving up. Possibly not as prone as his old man used to yell at him for. Non-bender.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Critters I Created, an Incomplete List</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Albatross-Pigeon</strong> - the Southern Water Tribe's messenger birb of choice. Giant melodramatic dumbasses. First used in Salvage.</li>
<li>
<strong>Isopuppy (giant isopod/dog)</strong> - South Pole and Southern Earth Kingdom native. Good boy, best dog, has All The Legs. Likes to play fetch. First used in Salvage. Co-created with Proximal on Tumblr.</li>
<li>
<strong>Mimic Catopus (mimic octopus/cat) - A</strong> purring My Little Eldritch Horror. Fire Nation native. First used in Cheating at Pai Sho.</li>
<li>
<strong>Owl-Hawk</strong> - the Northern Water Tribe's messenger bird. Proud and pretty. First used in Little Zuko.</li>
<li>
<strong>Polar Bear Goose - </strong>North Pole natives. Live in flocks. Territorial. Exactly as terrifying as you would assume. First used in Little Zuko v the World.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://muffinlance.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> || <a href="https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/42226/foxs-tongue-and-kirins-bone/chapter/664007/1-a-death-misplaced">Original Fiction</a> || <a href="https://muffinlance.tumblr.com/post/634052227237052416/lis-friends-horrible-pets-to-protect-you-from">Li's Friends Coloring Book</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592882">In Miniature</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuronary/pseuds/neuronary">neuronary</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>